


Be You in Time

by Missy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/F, Identity Porn, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: It's easy.





	Be You in Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HotGoatCheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotGoatCheese/gifts).

It’s easy enough to be yourself after you get enough practice in.

And they have a lot of practice being Garnet by now, though it’s taken a little time to learn how to walk straight, how to laugh at themselves - how to behave like the fusion they always knew they were meant to be.

How to be in love with one another while being made of one another.

It’s like holding hands through all of eternity and like kissing for years.

It’s like knowing yourself without having to missguess yourself.

It’s like being in love with your best friend.


End file.
